Not Weak
by WyldClaw
Summary: Kinda of a look at the aftermath of Pidge's torture by Enzor in 'The Way Forward'., enjoy. oneshot . first actual voltron legendary defender fanfic. 8/14/2020: revised version is chapter 2
1. Not Weak

**Not Weak By WyldClaw**

Plot: my first real voltron : legendary defender fanfic. one shot. Kind of of a look at the aftermath of Pidge's near-torture by Enzor in 'The Way Forward'. {i_talics} _is the Lion communicating with their Paladins. {. } have thoughts . I have sprinkled a few Altean terms in the fic.

Revised 8/3/19.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaa

During her time in space as a Paladin of Voltron Katie 'Pidge Gunderson ' Holt had never truly been terrified until just few vargas or hours ago. stopping Sendak and his minion Haxus after they infiltrated the Castle Of Lions mostly by herself had been scary and facing Zarkon for the first time had been frightening. Even when they had faced the Ro-Beasts and the strange virus tree-mech on Oikarion she had felt afraid but knew deep down she and her team would come through. But that was small space potatoes compared to recently when Enzor had tortured her in front of her team.

She shivered as she sat on the dusty ground next to Green's leg on the asteroid they were on, Zethrid' and Enzor's words still echoing in her head :

"Soft spot for the small one."

" start with the weakest one."

"This will make them talk."

She gulped as she briefly felt the small bruises on her throat and neck where the half Galran's head appendage had wrapped around with a shaking right hand . She could hack into pretty much anything, defeat Galra goons and even get through the invisible maze without a problem. She had even gained decent fighting skills while in space. Yet she couldn't protect herself from a psychotic alien. Even trying to hide in the cell had done nothing.

She felt hot tears roll down her face. (Maybe I AM the weakest member of the team..) . She wasn't physically strong as Keith, Hunk or Lance . Nor was she as fit as her foster father figure Shiro . She was small for her age and didn't have too many friends on earth. That combined with her allergies made her a frequent favorite target of school bullies . she gulped. (I guess I am the weakest member of the team..)

She felt a slight roar in her mind as Green gazed down at her and she looked up at the robotic Lion. {_My Paladin... are you okay?}_

Pidge sniffled as she wiped a tear off her face. "I-I'm f-fine girl. Just thinking about wh-what happened . "

Green sighed. {_Green is sorry she could not help. Green and other Lions couldn't detect you until close enough...} _The Lion's voice sounded sad as she gazed down at Pidge's injuries. She had been furious when the girl had shown her the injuries and wished that she could use her Vine Cannons on the aliens who hurt her Paladin. But she was also recovering from the attack.

"It's not your fault Green." Pidge mumbled. "Th-they stunned you."

. (_Blue's Paladin told her what happened.} _Green paused. {_Galrans were wrong. My Paladin not weak at all}_

Pidge blinked. "I d-don't know about th-that, Green. I couldn't even escape En-Enzor's g-grip. I felt beyond h-helpless. " She lowered her voice which cracked as tears fell out of her eyes. She hugged the lion's leg. "I-i was so t-terrified. It's m-m-my fault I'm weak..."

She-let the tears fall as Green purred comforting sounds in her mind. Since she could sense Pidge's emotions through their shared bond the Lion was sad that her Paladin was sad. She cried for about fifteen or twenty dobashes or minutes when she heard Lance yell her name then the sound of footsteps. She unlatched herself from the Lion's leg, quickly wiped the tears from her face and turned up the collar of her suit- she wasn't ready to show them the red neck. Within a few ticks- seconds- she heard her friends' voices next to her.

"There you are. " Krolia sighed with relief.

" Pidge. We couldn't find you. " Shiro stated.

"Pidge?" Allura and Hunk asked.

"Are you all right?" Romelle and Keith asked

"I dunno ... Red told me he felt sadness from Green." Lance said. The blue teleporting cosmic wolf at Keith's side whined in concern.

. She then looked up through puffy red eyes behind her glasses. Her friends were looking down at her as they sat down next to her. " H-h- guys. Where's Coran and A-Axca?"

"They're talking. " Keith told.

" That… could take a while. " Allura put in and everyone smiled a little even Pidge. Once Coran got talking- particularly on one of his long explanations or stories he didn't stop for a while.

" you…. crying?" Lance asked as he gently took her glasses off her face and gazed at her puffy brown eyes. She nodded.

" I think I know what's troubling you." Shiro said cutting right to the point.

" Same " Krolia said quietly.

"It's Enzor's torture isn't it?" Shiro stated and the teen nodded. She saw Lance and Hunk's hands clench into fists briefly. Her two Garrison Academy teammates both had been furious when the half- Galran grabbed her.

"She had no right to hurt you like that. If I had had my Bayard with me in the cell I would have given her a big piece of my mind." Hunk stated. " Stinking evil Galran." he looked over at Krolia and Keith sheepishly. "Err no offense to you two or Axca. I didn't mean all Galrans are like that.."

Mother and son looked at each other and then at the big teenager. The purple alien smiled at him. " We totally understand what you meant Hunk." Krolia replied.

"No offense taken . It's ones like those two that make my blood boil." Keith added. " I may be only half-Galran but those two and Lotor give the race a bad name."

" I agree" Romelle said.

Pidge sniffled as She nodded again ". It was al-so th- their.w-words." she choked out. "I; m the w-weakest m-member of the team."

Shiro shoot his head. " No you're not." The white haired former Black Paladin said as he knelt down, got out a piece of cloth out of his pocket and started dabbing her tear stained face. {Space Dad mode takes over} she thought.

"You listen to me and listen well .those two are completely wrong about what they said. You are not the least bit weak Kaitlyn Marie rose " Pidge Gunderson ' Holt-"

She flinched at the name . " wait.. your full name is Kaitlyn Marie ?" Lance asked and then smirked. "Kaitlyn Marie ...Kaitlyn Marie " he repeated in a singsong voice.

" Lance ..." Shiro warned as he finished wiping2 her face with the cloth and Keith gave him a look.

"Kaitlyn Marie..."

"Zip it Lance." Hunk warned his best friend.

'Stuff it flyboy." Keith replied. The wolf at his side woofed in agreement.

. "Shut up Lance before I use my b-bayard taser on you or have G-Green trip you with her tail ". She glowered at him. ". I hate my full name. "

"I think it's a beautiful name." Romelle said.

the teen blinked as she looked at the newest member of the team. "you do?"

the blonde Altean nodded. " I always th-thought it sounded too proper. That's why I prefer Katie. I'm so small M-Matt used to call me Pigeon when I was little... and the name stuck."

Hunk smiled. "Ah .So that's where Pidge came from. "

_{Green likes My Paladin Pidge name better than Kat -Ill-lyn. } _Green purred sounding out the name. Pidge gave a slight smile -of course the Spirit of Forest would like that alias better.

" I think it fits." Keith told her in a kind voice. " Pigeons are very curious and attentive, and Ive noticed that you are both. "

She blinked at the compliment- Keith didn't give out compliments that often. " Thanks."

"Shiro's right. You are the opposite of weak: Strength comes in all different sizes. " Hunk told her. "Heck I may be the other leg of Voltron but ... you're the heart of the team."

She looked up confused. " Huh? Wh-what do you mean by that Hunk?"

"Think about it. None of us would be where we are now if not for you. If you hadn't been so determined to find your family you never would have infiltrated the Garrison as a boy and met Lance and I. you wouldn't have created that amazing tech that led us to save Shiro and to blue ... plus without you the team wouldn't be so close. You bring out the best in us " the older teen said and she blushed at his kind words. " in fact..." he chuckled. " I often forget you're a girl since you seem to be my technical equal."

"You are a fantastic wonderful teammate. You make one hack of an amazing duo with Green and are an incredible Paladin-Lion pair. We could have never have succeeded in gaining as much ground in the war against the Galran without your superior technological skill. " Pidge felt Green purr with pride at Allura's comment.

"You can easy kick my butt in training and in combat . " Lance put in.

she smirked. " Like that's hard to do. "

Hunk, Shiro and Keith laughed. " yeah I know…" Lance realized it was an insult. " heeey…"

"it took a lot of strength and bravery with the help of the mice who single handedly saved the Castle of Lions from Sendak." Keith pointed out.

"And lots of heart trusting us with your secret. You've been an invaluable member of the team what with you knowledgeable and hacking skills." Shiro added.

"You are a fierce fighter despite your size. You are wise teaching me about earth things, you may be small but even small things can become great. " Allura put in.

"Like a seed." Romelle said. " It may be tiny when you plant it but give it enough sun, water, time and love and in a few deca-phobes it's a massive powerful tree. " Everyone looked at the blonde Altean. "What? "

Allura smiled. " It's a perfect analogy. Big things can come in small packages. For example look at Chulatt."

Pidge got the hint. Lance cocked his head. " Ummm remind me again which Altean mouse is that one?"

Everyone groaned. Pidge looked up at her friend through her puffy eyes. "You're an idiot Lance."

"Dude! You've known the space mice for how long and you still don't know their names or tell them apart?" Hunk sighed and the rest of the team rolled their eyes.

"Even I know which one is which and I've only been with you for about a phoeb." Romelle said. "Chulatt is the tiny blue one with blue eyes. Platt is the largest and he has yellow and green fur while Plachu is the blue mouse with the red eyes. And Chuchule has pink fur."

"Well said, Romelle. " Krolia stated. Keith's cosmic wolf nodded in agreement.

" Size doesn't mean everything. Didn't you say that bounty hunter was taller than you but you defeated him?" Shiro asked.

Pidge blinked. " Well… yeah. But Matt helped out a lot."

" True. " Hunk added. " But from what you told us you did most of the fighting and defended yourself pretty well despite the size "

The wolf let out a big "woof" as if reminding everyone he was still there. Keith looked down at his friend and smiled as he patted the animal. "I know boy. I didn't forget about you. Wolfie here was a tiny defenseless pup who was about to be eaten when Krolia and I saved him in the Quantum Abyss. We didn't know if he was going to make it… and now look at him." The wolf gave a wolfish smile and barked . "I love you too boy. Besides if you're a weak as Enzor and Zethrid said … then he has five tails. "

"arrf?" The wolf cocked his head in confusion

"Then I'm Prince Lotor's personal chef. " Hunk added.

"And I'm a Galran. " Allura added.

"Then I have blue hair. " Romelle said.

"And I've got three girlfriends. " Lance put in. Shiro and Keith rolled their eyes at his remark.

All of them – including Pidge laughed. As she did she gazed at all her teammates- her space family- and felt the sting of the cruel half Galrans words disappear. They were right- even Lance. Her size wasn't a weakness it was strength. . " Thanks guys. "

"Well laughter is one of the best medicines there is. " Shiro said. "Don't let what those two said bother you. Along with your near torture I think they wanted to break your spirit and heart. You are not weak and pathetic in any way shape or form. Just take to heart what we are telling you. You are strong willed and powerful in your own right. Do you think Green would have chosen you if she didn't sense those strong intuitive and adventureous qualities within you?"

Pidge sniffled as she shook her head. {_Black's former Paladin is wise and Green agrees with him. Green sensed that you were just like her. Green likes how My Paladin gave Green new abilities and experiences. Green is proud to have you as her Paladin and knows behind small figure lies a fierce true Paladin warrior. Green loves her Paladin)_

Pidge felt tears of happiness roll down her face at the Lion's words. " What did Green say? " Romelle asked.

The tears spilled out of her eyes as she relayed Green's message to the group. She looked up at the Lion. "Thanks girl. "

{Does_ Green's Paladin feel better now?}_

"yes." She nodded and looked up at everyone. "all of you are the best. Y-you helped me see that they were wrong and that I am the one that holds the team together. " she wiped he nose with the backside of her hand for a few seconds then continued . "i-it doesn't m-matter a-bout my size. I'm not weak cause I'm strong in other ways . I'm a growing seed a-and one day I'm going show those two h-horible Galrans and any of Zarkon's f-followers still out there I'm gonna be a mighty force."

"Spoken like a true warrior. " Shiro remarked and the others nodded.

" wow ,, Pidge., that was deep." Keith said.

"thanks, "

" you've got major guts. " Hunk said. " you know that we all would do anything to protect you. you're family in my eyes."

Pidge blinked away a tear of joy. " thanks pal. And thanks for tying to stop them. you too Lance."

The Red Paladin smiled. " no problem. You're familia and familia sticks together and is there for each other, we don't leave anyone behind or left to be tortured like that:"

" whoa. That's impressive coming from you Lance. " Pidge said.

" yes I know it– hey!."

"

" You have a strong heart and determination that will take you far. Im sure you are going to be a fierce fighter. " Krolia commented.

"Thanks Krolia. Do you think you can do me a favor?"

" What's that young one?" the alien asked.

"C-can you teach me some more fighting techniques wh-when we return to Earth?"

The Galran smiled. " of course I can."

The cosmic wolf licked her face with his slobbery wet tongue and she along with everyone else laughed. " I love you too boy. Good cosmic wolf. Good boy."

The wolf stopped licking and whined , looking at Keith and then at Pidge's neck. " what's wrong boy?" The wolf whined again. "something on Pidge's neck?" the animal nodded.

Keith knelt down to the girl and faced her. "Pidge.. did Enzor .. hurt you?"

She nodded as a tear fell down her face. With a slightly trembling hand she lowered her shirt's collar. Her friends' jaws dropped when they saw the bruise and they talked at once:

" oh my! "

"oh Pidge.."

"holy cow.."

"No wonder you ran to the other side of this planetoid .."

"why didn't you tell us?"

"I… I didn't want to worry you guys .. w-we were going through so much and I didn't want to burden you ."

Totally out of character for him, Keith reached out and hugged her and she cried on his shoulder. " hey.. It's okay Pidge. It's gonna be okay." Shiro, Allura, Romelle, Lance and Hunk followed his example by siting down and hugged her. Even Keith's wolf snuggled up to them.

"I think there is some healing salve in Black. I'll go get it. That way I can check on Coran and the other Lions . " Krolia offered. Pidge nodded.

"Thank you .."

The Galran nodded and left. As much as Pidge knew the salve would help heal her visible wounds, the best medicine she could think of for her emotional wound was right here next to her: Green and her space family.

The end.


	2. Vulnerable-revised not weak

Vulnerable By WyldClaw

Plot: new revised version of " Not Weak" -My first voltron : legendary defender one shot. Kind of of a look at the aftermath of Pidge's near-torture by Enzor in 'The Way Forward'. {_italics_} is the Lion communicating with their Paladins. {. } have thoughts . I have sprinkled a few Altean terms in the fic. I made up Pidge's middle name. enjoy

Aaaaaaaaaaaaa

Katie 'Pidge Gunderson ' Holt was still reeling from the brief torture she had endured but a few vargas- that is to say , hours-ago.

She shivered as she sat on the dusty ground next to Green's side on the asteroid Team Votron and Axca had landed on after blowing up parts of the warship to regain their strength . Sweat still stuck to her standard white Voltron armor with green highlights and her oversized glasses shook on her face. with a shaking right hand the short teenager pulled the armor's collar around her neck and briefly felt the small bruises on her throat and neck. This was where where ezor's pink head appendage had wrapped around and briefly tried to cut off her breath. The girl shivered and knew that if the alarm hadn't sounded, the pink alien's torture would have been much , much worse. {If that alarm hadn't gone off i have no doubt Ezor would have strangled me right then and there)

, Zethrid' and Ezor's words repeated and echoed in her head

"Soft spot for the small one."

" start with the weakest one."

"This will make them talk."

she sighed and felt hot tears roll down her face. .{Maybe those two were right. Perhaps I am weakest member of the team…}.

She knew she wasn't wasn't physically strong as Keith, Hunk. She was the smallest member of the team and often overlooked when compared with tall lean Lance and Shiro or huge burly Hunk. . She wasn't as fit as Shiro and was small compare to ordinary teenagers- her mother called her a late bloomer. She didn't have too many friends back on Earth but then again she had always been more interested in machines and computers. Until her time on Oikarion and connecting with nature her allergies had always been a hindrance to her.

Despite her small size she was very intelligent . She could hack into pretty much anything and translate Galran readings on her laptop. She devised a cloaking device for Green and even get through the Castle of Lions' invisible maze without a problem. She had even gained decent fighting skills while in space. She'd stopped Sendak and his minion Haxus after they had infiltrated the Castle Of Lions on Arus mostly by herself with rover's help and sacrifice). She had faced the Ro-Beasts and the strange virus tree-mech on Oikarion she had felt afraid but knew she and her team would come through. But that was small space potatoes compared to recently when Enzor had tortured her in front of her team. she couldn't protect herself from a psychotic alien. Even trying to hide in the cell had done nothing.

(Maybe I AM the weakest member of the Voltron team. that's why Ezor went after me to torture not Rommelle, Shiro Hunk Lance Keith or Allura } . tears rolled down her face.

She felt a slight roar in her mind as the Green Lion brought her head to Pidge's view. Green had been lying on her belly in the dirt and she looked up at the girl concerned {_My Paladin... are you okay?_} she heard the Lion's voice in her mind though their shared bond.

Pidge sniffled as she wiped a tear off her face. "I-I'm f-fine girl. Just thinking about wh-what happened.. on the warship . "

Green sighed. {Green is sorry she could not help. Green and other Lions couldn't detect you until close enough...} The Lion gazed down at Pidge's injuries. Pidge could almost hear the Lion utter a lo growl She had been furious when the girl had shown her the injuries and wished that she could use her Vine Cannons on the aliens who hurt her Paladin. But she was also recovering from the attack.

"It's not your fault ." Pidge mumbled. "Th-they stunned you."

.

Green sighed and lowered her head . {_Green knows.. but still feels bad._} the Lion paused. {_Galrans were wrong_.}

"h-huh?"

{_My Paladin not full of weakness whatsoever._}

Pidge blinked. Green seemed absolutely certain in this fact. "I d-don't know about th-that, Green. I couldn't even escape En-Enzor's g-grip. I felt beyond h-helpless. " She lowered her voice which cracked as tears fell out of her eyes. She hugged the lion's neck . "I-i was so t-terrified. It's m-m-my fault I'm weak…"

She-let the tears fall as Green purred, sending comforting images into her mind-like a meadow, the forest of Oikarion Since she could sense Pidge's emotions through their bond the Lion was sad that her Paladin was sad. She cried for about fifteen or twenty dobashes or minutes. .for all those dobashes it felt like it was just the two of them

Suddenly Lance's distant cry of "Pidge! where are you?" followed by the other Paladins' similar cries reverberated in the air. brought her back to reality. {_Red's Paladin is concerned. you should tell him } _

Pidge nodded and then called out . "I'm over here." She quickly wiped the tears from her face and turned up the collar of her armour as to hide the brusies -she wasn't ready to show them the red neck

"where?" Lance's cry sounded a bit closer.

{_My Paladin .. you may want to cover your ears_} Green said as she got up to her full hieght and let out a loud roar that shook the ground . luckily before she roared Pidge covered her ears with her hands but even then she could hear Green's roar and feel the vibration.

"There they are! " she heard Shiro's voice call a few dobashes later and she heard the sound of footsteps coming toward her. Within a few ticks-seconds- she saw her teammates coming toward her. There was brown skined blue and turquise eyed Allura- the last suviving Altean Princess and Blue's Paladin, longe dirty blonde-haired Rommelle- the only other suviving Altean who came from an Altean colony on a planet well hidden in the Quantum Abyss. There were her two teammates whom she bonded with during her year disgused as a boy at the galaxy Garrison: Yellow's Paladin Hunk, a large, heavy set older teen with black hair and medium brown hair who loved to cook and Lance, a tall and e bangs lean brown skinned short brown hairs blue eyed boy who was a cocky and sometime egotistical adventure seeker and Red's Paladin. There was also Black's Paladin -pale skinned black haired older teenager Keith - who was half-Galran but didn't really look it

and his light lavender skinned Galran mother Krolia. At Keith's side was a large blue cosmic wolf that looked very similar to an Earth wolf ... asides from the fact that said wolf had the power of teleportation. Last of all there was Shiro , a broad shouldered and tall young Japanese man with plae skin , blue gray eyes and black hair shaped into an undercut with white bangs in the middle of his forehead. Despite not being Black's Paladin anymore he was still seen as the clear voice of reason on the team .

"There you are. " Shiro sighed with relief. He was like a foster father figure at times like this.

" Pidge. We couldn't find you. " Lance stated.

"Sorry... I just .. needed some air.." she mumbled.

"Pidge?" Allura and Hunk asked.

"Are you all right?" Romelle and Keith asked

"I dunno ... Red told me he felt sadness from Green." Lance said. The blue teleporting cosmic wolf at Keith's side whined in concern.

. She then looked up through puffy red eyes behind her glasses and felt Green mentally nudge her. Her friends were looking down at her as they sat down next to her. " H-h- guys. Where's Coran and A-Axca?"

"They're talking. " Keith told.

" That… could take a while. " Allura put in and everyone smiled a little even Pidge. Once Coran got talking- particularly on one of his long inded explanations or stories he didn't stop for a while.

"were you…. crying?" Lance asked as he gently took her glasses off her face and gazed at her puffy brown eyes. She nodded.

" I think I know what's troubling you." Shiro said cutting right to the point.

" Same " Krolia said quietly.

"It's Enzor's torture isn't it?" Shiro stated and the teen nodded.

"y-yeah." She said quietly. She saw Lance and Hunk's hands clench into fists briefly. Her two Garrison Academy teammates both had been furious when the partial Galran grabbed her.

"She had no right to hurt you like that. If I had had my Bayard with me in the cell I would have given her a big piece of my mind." Hunk stated. " Stinking evil Galrans." he looked over at Krolia and Keith embarassed as if remembering that Krolia was Galran and Keith was half-Galran. . "Err I .. didn't mean you two or Axca.. it's just ...I didn't mean all Galrans are like that.. we've just had so many bad near death expierences with Lotor and Zarkon and their various minions.. that i .." he trailed off.

Mother and son looked at each other and then at the big teenager. The light purple skinned Galran gave a rare smile at him. She knew that the Yellow Paladin didn't mean to insult her. "Not to worry Hunk . We totally understand what you are saying. Not all Galrans are like those two or Zarkon . There are many Galrans who try to live peaceful lives or devote themselves to the Blades of Marmora like Kolivan , Thrace, and myself ." Krolia replied.

" It's ones like those two that make my blood boil." Keith added. " I may be only half-Galran but those two along with Lotor , Haxus , Throk , and many oithers that a give the race a bad name."

" I agree" Romelle said and the comic wolf woofed as if to say "me too."

Pidge sniffled as She nodded again ". It was al-so th- their.w-words." she choked out. "I; m the w-weakest m-member of the team."

Shiro shoot his head. " No you're not." The white haired former Black Paladin said as he knelt down, got out a piece of cloth out of his pocket and started dabbing her tear stained face. {Space Dad mode takes over} she thought.

"You listen to me and listen well .those two are completely wrong about what they said. You are not the least bit weak Kaitlyn Marie " Pidge Gunderson ' Holt-"

She flinched at the name . " wait.. your full name is Kaitlyn Marie ?" Lance asked then smirked. "Kaitlyn Marie ...Kaitlyn Marie " he repeated in a singsong voice.

" Lance ..." Shiro warned as he finished wiping her face with the cloth and Keith gave him a look.

"Kaitlyn Marie..."

"Zip it Lance." Hunk warned his best friend.

'Stuff it flyboy." Keith replied. The wolf at his side woofed in agreement.

. "Shut up Lance before I use my b-bayard taser on you or have G-Green trip you with her tail ". She glowered at him. ". I hate my full name. "

"I think it's a beautiful name." Romelle said.

the teen blinked as she looked at the newest member of the team. "you do?" the pale blonde Altean nodded. " I always th-thought it sounded too proper. That's why I prefer Katie. I'm so small M-Matt used to call me Pigeon when I was little... he said he would sit still an-and watch him or dad at work on the computer and and the name stuck."

Hunk smiled. "Ah .So that's where Pidge came from. "

{_Green likes My Paladin Pidge name better than Kat -Ill-lyn._ } Green purred sounding out the name.

Pidge gave a slight smile -of course the Spirit of Forest would like that alias better. "Thanks Green."

. "what did she say?" Allura asked and Pidge translated.

" I think it fits." Keith told her in a kind voice. " Pigeons are very curious and attentive, and I've noticed that you are both. "

She blinked at the compliment. Keith didn't give out compliments that often so when the coal haired teen did it was very special.. " Thanks Keith."

"Shiro's right. You are the opposite of weak: Strength comes in all different sizes. " Hunk told her. "Heck I may be the other leg of Voltron but ... you're the heart of the team."

She looked up confused. " Huh? Wh-what do you mean by that I'm the heart Hunk?"

"Think about it. None of us would be where we are now if not for you. If you hadn't been so determined to find your family you never would have infiltrated the Garrison as a boy and met Lance and I. you wouldn't have created that amazing tech that led us to save Shiro and to blue ... plus without you the team wouldn't be so close. You bring out the best in us " the older teen said. " You're like the glue of the team. You keep us together." she blinked at his kind words and they struck hit home. She had never really thought about it like that before " in fact..." he chuckled. " I often forget you're a girl since you are like my tech equal. "

"You are a fantastic wonderful teammate. You make one hack of an amazing duo with Green and are an incredible Paladin-Lion pair. We could have never have succeeded in gaining as much ground in the war against the Galran without your superior technological skill. " Pidge felt the ground vibrate as Green purred with pride at Allura's comment.

"You can easy kick my butt in training and in combat . " Lance put in.

she smirked. " Like that's hard to do. "

"I can do it in hand to hand combat and i've not been with you for that many phoebs" Rommelle added and Pidge gave her a thumbs up .

Krolia ,Hunk,allura Shiro and Keith laughed. " yeah I know…" Lance realized it was an insult. " heeey…"

"it took a lot of strength and bravery with the help of the mice who single handedly saved the Castle of Lions from Sendak." Keith pointed out.

"And lots of heart trusting us with your secret. You've been an invaluable member of the team what with you knowledgeable and hacking skills." Shiro added.

"You are a fierce fighter despite your size. You are wise teaching me about earth things, you may be small but even small things can become great. " Allura put in.

"Like a seed." Romelle said. " It may be tiny when you plant it but give it enough sun, water, time and love and in a few decaphobes it's a massive powerful tree. " Everyone looked at the blonde Altean. "What? "

Allura smiled. " It's a perfect analogy. Big things can come in small packages. For example look at Chulatt compared to the other space mice ."

Pidge got the hint-. " I totally get what you're saying Allura."

Lance cocked his head. " Ummm remind me again which mouse is that one?"

Everyone groaned. Pidge looked up at her friend through her puffy eyes. "You're such an idiot Lance."

"Dude! You've known the mice for how long and you still don't know their names or tell them apart?" Hunk sighed and the rest of the team rolled their eyes.

"Even I know which one is which and I've only been with you for a short time " Romelle said. "Chulatt is the itty bitty blue one with blue eyes who is super timid . Platt is the largest and he has yellow and green fur and the friendliest while Plachu is the lean sultry blue-green one with the red eyes and really long tail . And pink furred Chuchule has white fur on her stomach and almond shaped red eyes ."

"you've got them all down to a tee. " Allur said

"Well said, Romelle. " Krolia stated. Keith's cosmic wolf nodded in agreement.

"how does Chulatt fit into this?" Lance asked and the other team members groaned and rolled their eyes again. He could ask such stupid questions

Allura sighed and massaged her temple. "you know Lance I'm thisclose to having Blue use her Ice Ray on you when we get back to the other Lions. Size does not mean everything . Chulatt may be the smallest and the most timid of the mice but he is courageous when the ocassion calls for it. Despite their size he and the other mice have done tasks that would normally be impossible for them. "

"Like when they helped Pidge defend the Castle of Lions and defeat Haxus and Sendak. Or helping with the maintenance. " Shiro pointed out.

"I get it now. " Hunk replied. He was silent for a a minute then asked. "Didn't you say that bounty hunter was much taller than you but you defeated him?"=

Pidge blinked. " Well… yeah. But Matt helped out a lot."

" True. " Keith added. " But from what you told us , you did most of the fighting and defended yourself pretty well despite the size difference."

"Well... yes."

The wolf let out a big "woof" as if reminding everyone he was still there. Keith looked down at his friend and smiled as he patted the animal on the head. "I know boy. I didn't forget about you. Wolfie here was a tiny defenseless pup who was about to be eaten when Krolia and I saved him in the Quantum Abyss. We didn't know if he was going to make it… and now look at him." The wolf gave a wolfish smile and barked . "I love you too boy. Besides if you're truly as weak as Ezor and Zethrid said you are … then he has five tails and rainbow fur . "

Pidge laughed. "arrf?" The Cosmic wolf cocked his head in confusion and gazed at his fur and tail.

"Then I'm Prince Lotor's personal chef. " Hunk added.

"And I'm a Galran. " Allura added.

"Then I have blue hair. " Romelle said.

"And I've got three girlfriends. " Lance put in. Shiro, Pidge Hunk and Keith rolled their eyes at his remark.

All of them – including Pidge laughed. As she did she gazed at all her teammates- her space family- and felt the sting of the cruel half Galrans words disappear. They were right- even Lance. Her size wasn't a weakness it was strength. . " Thanks guys. "

"It's been said that laughter is one of the best medicines there is. " Shiro said. "Don't let what those two said bother you. Along with your near torture I think they wanted to break your spirit and heart. You are not weak and pathetic in any way shape or form. Just take to heart what we are telling you. You are strong willed and powerful in your own right. Do you think Green would have chosen you if she didn't sense those strong intuitive and adventureous qualities within you?"

Pidge sniffled as she shook her head. {_Black's former Paladin is wise and Green agrees with him. Green sensed that you were just like her. Green likes how My Paladin gave Green new abilities and experiences. Green is proud to have you as her Paladin and knows behind small figure lies a fierce true Paladin warrior. Green loves her Paladin)_

Pidge felt tears of happiness roll down her face at the Lion's words. " What did Green say? " Romelle asked.

The tears spilled out of her eyes as she relayed Green's message to the group. She looked up at the Lion. "Thanks girl. "

{_Does Green's Paladin feel better now?}_

"yes." She nodded and looked up at everyone. "all of you are the best. Y-you helped me see that they were wrong and that I am the one that holds the team together. " she wiped he nose with the backside of her hand for a few seconds then continued . "i-it doesn't m-matter a-bout my size. I'm not weak cause I'm strong in other ways . I'm a growing seed a-and one day I'm going show those two h-horible Galrans and any of Zarkon's f-followers still out there I'm gonna be a mighty force."

"Spoken like a true warrior. " Shiro remarked and the others nodded.

" wow ,, Pidge., that was deep." Keith said.

"thanks, "

" you've got major guts. " Hunk said. " you know that we all would do anything to protect you. you're family in my eyes."

Pidge blinked away a tear of joy. " thanks pal. And thanks for trying to stop them. you too Lance."

The Red Paladin smiled. " no problem. You're familia and familia sticks together and is there for each other, we don't leave anyone behind or left to be tortured like that:"

" whoa. That's impressive coming from you Lance. " Pidge said.

" yes I know it– hey!."

"

" You have a strong heart and determination that will take you far. Im sure you are going to be a fierce fighter. " Krolia commented.

"Thanks Krolia. Do you think you can do me a favor?"

" What's that young one?" the alien asked.

"C-can you teach me some fighting techniques wh-when we get the chance on earth. "

The Galran smiled. " of course I can."

The cosmic wolf licked her face with his slobbery wet tongue and she along with everyone else laughed. " I love you too boy. Good cosmic wolf. Good boy."

The wolf stopped licking and whined , looking at Keith and then at Pidge's neck. " what's wrong boy?" The wolf whined again. "something on Pidge's neck?" the animal nodded.

Keith knelt down to the girl and faced her. "Pidge.. did Ezor .. hurt you?"

She nodded as a tear fell down her face. With a slightly trembling hand she lowered her shirt's collar. Her friends' jaws dropped when they saw the bruise and they talked at once:

" oh my! "

"oh Pidge.."

"I'm gonna pummel those two for hurting you

"No wonder you ran to the other side of this planetoid .."

"why didn't you tell us?"

"I… I didn't want to worry you guys .. w-we were going through so much and I didn't want to burden you ."

Totally out of character for him, Keith reached out and hugged her and she cried on his shoulder. " hey.. It's okay Pidge. It's gonna be okay." Shiro, Allura, Romelle, Lance and Hunk followed his example by siting down and hugged her for a few minutes . Even Keith's wolf snuggled up to them.

"Hey Mom.. do you have any of the the small healing balm left?" Keith asked his mother, who nodded. Krolia looked through her Armor and from a small pocket she took out a a small bottle of healing cream with Galran symbols on the tube.

"Wh-what's that ?" Pidge asked her as everybody detached themselves from her

"It's a healing cream . it will help heal your wounds. may I? " Pidge nodded and the purple skinned Galran female knelt down and opened the bottle. a calming vanilla- like smell came from the bottle as Krolia poured some on her right hand and rubbed it over Pidge's would on her neck. her delicate hands were fast and the cool cream soothed the girl.

"Thank you…" Pidge told her.

" you're welcome . You areas extremely talented interring young human, Pidge. you have a strong heart and incredible determination and spirit. Remember that your size hides intelligences and powerful drive and heart . you' are not weak at all. You are are a valued vital member of Team Voltron- small statured, allergies and all . Don't let anyone tell you differently. "

"Anyone who says otherwise will have to answer to us . " Shiro told her. " family sticks together and supports one another through tough times."

Pidge gazed up at her teammates and felt hope rising in in once more. . They all were right.

The end.


End file.
